


False Innocence

by Yasunori



Series: In the Ruins Universe [7]
Category: Dir en grey, Jrock, Nocturnal Bloodlust, the GazettE
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Alpha/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Barebacking, Consensual Power Imbalance, Dominance, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, Friends to Lovers, Knotting, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Apocalypse, Scenting, Sexual Content, Smut, Submission, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 10:57:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6800878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yasunori/pseuds/Yasunori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Long, lean legs. Pale soft skin, looking like silk. The supple, beautiful curve of a hip. Aoi wasn't looking for it, but there it was. And he felt like a giant pervert.</p><p>Post-apocalyptic alpha/omega side fic to In the Ruins, following the others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Come on! Hurry up!” Die called from the lawn, towel at the ready and shorts on.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m coming! Just gotta fetch my towel and change, go on without me. I’ll catch up,” Aoi called back before he dived into the cottage he shared with Yukke. He had been working all day, building the new heat cabin, and he was sweating like a pig. A swim would be fantastic right about now. This week had had amazing weather, and everyone could be found at the beach whenever the chores were done for the day.

He quickly changed into shorts, gathered his stuff and walked down towards the beach where they usually went, a couple hundred meters to the left of the boat. He was enjoying the sun, just taking in the warmth, and let his mind wander. When he came to the place where the path divided, he automatically took the left one, padding along until he heard rustling in the bushes ahead. The sound snapped him out of his musings and he looked around. Oh shit, he’d taken the wrong turn again. Ah well, it went to the same place, it was just a bit of a longer walk.

He was just about to walk on when he heard the rustling again. An animal? Sometimes they could see foxes here, if they were quiet. He snuck up behind a tree and looked around the bushes sneakily.

Long, lean legs. Pale soft skin, looking like silk. The supple, beautiful curve of a hip. A torso with perky pink nipples, and long, dark hair falling sensually over a shoulder. And then the omega gracefully bent over forward to pull on his shorts, and Aoi’s mouth went dry as that very naked, very gorgeous bubble butt was pointed in his direction. Holy sh… His cock was straining against his shorts all of a sudden, and he had to bite his tongue hard not to let out a groan at the luscious sight.

The omega stood back up, pulling up the shorts over that wonderful ass, and Aoi shook his head, trying to clear his mind. God. That was… He licked his lips before he could stop himself. And then the omega pulled on a loose shirt and bent over to start to pick up his stuff, getting ready to go, and Aoi realized he would be discovered in a minute. Crap, he couldn’t get caught standing here, hiding in the bushes like a pervert. (He felt like a major pervert though. Getting a hard-on from being a Peeping Tom. What was wrong with him?) With burning cheeks he quickly made his way back from where he had come, his towel covering the large bulge in his shorts.

When Daichi turned around, there was no one there.

. . . . .

“There you are! Took you long enough, we thought you had died on the way or something,” Die said when he finally came down to the beach, after a little detour to the cabin to take care of his little problem. He felt even more perverted when he jerked off to the memory of that gorgeous body, but it just wouldn’t go down on it’s own, damn it.

So it was with a more relaxed but a little embarrassed smile he answered Die.

“Sorry, just went to lie down for a sec and fell asleep.”

Die just shrugged and no one else seemed to care, so he sighed from relief and went to find a spot for his things. He glanced out at the lake, watching the others. Some were swimming further out, some were sitting on the shore with just their feet in the water, and somewhere in between, a bunch of omegas were playing, splashing each other with cold water and chasing each other. He watched Ryoga splash Daichi with water, and the omega threw his hands up to protect his face and giggled, the large shirt slipping down to show a pale shoulder. Oh god.

Aoi did a quick jettison out into the water, throwing himself under quickly to let the cold water do its magic on his groin. When he came up to the surface he was shuddering from cold, but at least he had taken care of the problem, at least temporarily. The water reached just over his waist and he flipped his head back, shaking the hair to get the water out and accidentally splashing some nearby omegas as well. A squeal from Tomo made him grin, and he threw himself into the games, chasing the omega with even more water. Right now, any distraction was appreciated.

After a while, he felt cold enough to take to the beach, flipping down on his towel. He ended up next to Hazuki and Koichi who sat in their usual entwined manner, Koichi leaning his back on Hazuki’s chest with his alpha’s arms around him. The omega watched his friends play, but was unwilling to leave Hazuki’s arms, cuddling up to him and demanding kisses that Hazuki happily gave. Finally though, Koichi couldn’t resist and went out into the water to chase Subaru and Ryoga around until they ganged up on him and pulled him under. The alphas on the beach chuckled at the yelp that followed.

“He seems really happy now,” Aoi said, watching Koichi try to take his revenge on Ryoga, only to be ambushed by Tomo. Hazuki smiled warmly.

“He is. The nightmares aren’t as frequent anymore, and he seems a lot more relaxed. It feels so good just to see him laugh and play like this again,” he said, his eyes never leaving his mate.

Aoi glanced over at the alpha. “You two are too cute together, you know that, right?”

Hazuki laughed. “Thanks, I guess?” His eyes left the omega for two seconds to look at Aoi before he turned back to the lake and his lover. “How about you? Do you have anyone you like?”

Aoi shook his head, trying to ignore his groin for a second. “Nah, I had a pretty bad breakup just before everything went down, so I don’t know. I guess I haven’t been ready, or met the right guy.”

Hazuki nodded in understanding, still watching Koichi, and Aoi was glad he didn’t see the slight blush on his cheeks as he looked out over the lake and his eyes fell on a slim body with long dark hair falling over the shoulders.

. . . . .

“Stop fidgeting and come out with it so we can go to sleep,” a voice came in the dark. Aoi sighed. He had thought his roommate had gone to sleep already. He himself kept rolling around, turning from side to side, his mind showing him flashes of soft, pale skin that made his cock twitch.

“It’s nothing, just can’t sleep,” he muttered, trying to avoid the discussion he knew was coming.

“Bullshit,” Yukke said. “I know you by now, you always sleep like a baby unless you’re worried about something. So what is it?”

What was he going to say? Yukke was right, after all.

“Fine,” he admitted. “I might have happened to do something I’m not very proud of today. I didn’t mean to, I swear! I was just going down to the beach and then he was just there…” He fell quiet, already regretting this.

“Who was there? And what did you do?”

“Let’s just let it go, ok? I want to sleep.”

“Aoi,” Yukke’s voice warned out of the darkness, “don’t make me come over there and smack you.” Aoi frowned. He wouldn’t, would he? Well, yeah, he probably would. Bastard.

“Ok, ok,” he sighed. “Daichi. I came down the path and heard a sound and thought it might be that fox, so I snuck up and… He was changing, and I saw him… Well, I saw him naked, so there you have it.”

“U-hu. Except I know you’ve seen naked omegas before, so there’s no reason for you to freak out, unless something else happened. Come on, out with it.”

“Damn you! Fine, ok, I got a hard-on, ok? A big one. As in, I had to go take care of it because it wouldn’t go away. And now I feel like shit and a freaking pervert who sneaks in the bushes and jerks off to innocent omegas.” Aoi was very frustrated by now, his cheeks burning at the admission, and he did not expect Yukke to laugh at him. But he did.

“Oh, you mean you got a very normal reaction to seeing someone you find sexy in the buff?”

Aoi frowned. “But I felt like a Peeping Tom, and then every time I saw him at the beach I had to go cool down in the water. I’ve never thought about him in that manner before, but _god_ , that body was… Nnngh,“ he said, stuffing his fist into his mouth, biting down to keep himself from talking.

Yukke’s laughter filled the room. “Well, sounds like you finally found someone you like, huh? If you feel so bad about it, go talk to him and say you’re sorry, even if it was by accident.”

“God, no, I can’t! And don’t you dare tell anyone!” Aoi exclaimed, horrified. His roommate chuckled, but seemed to understand.

“Fine, fine, I won’t. But Aoi?”

“Yeah?”

“Don’t do what I did and wait to tell him how you feel. I was lucky no one else snatched Natsu up while I was dreaming about him. If I regret anything it is that we could’ve had two more years together, if I hadn’t been such a coward. So don’t be like me, ok?”

Aoi hummed in way of answer, and settled down. Don’t wait forever, huh? But how much did he like Daichi anyway? Was it just physical or did he like him romantically as well? This required thinking before he did anything rash.

. . . . .

It was funny, Aoi thought, what was valuable and hard to get after an apocalypse. They were on a supply trip, and nowadays they had to venture far to find what they needed. Most importantly, they were looking for medicine, so Tatsurou was in charge, making them turn every house inside out and bring him everything so he could decide what should be kept and not. But while they were at it, they tried to get other stuff that would make life on the island easier or more fun. Medicine was hard to come by, but clothes you could find in abundance, as long as the store or house they were in hadn’t been burnt or become too exposed to rain or damp. Kyo had a list of labels he kept an eye out for, Ruki craving formerly expensive designer clothing even After the end of the world, while the rest sniggered a little behind the alpha’s back.

Aoi stood in a shop, trying out sunglasses from a stand, picking out a pair for himself and a few to bring back for the others, when his eyes fell on some jewelry in a drawer in the glass counter. A pair of small, silver earrings shaped as roses caught his attention. They would look very pretty against long dark hair, he thought, and before he could stop himself, he had the earrings in his pocket. Shit, what the hell was he doing? He hadn’t even spoken to Daichi properly yet, and he had no idea what the omega thought of him. And yet, he wanted to give him rose earrings. Crap. He was falling hard. Not just physical then.

He heard steps behind him and turned to Kyo, who was carrying a bag of clothes in one hand and a (much smaller) bag of medicine in the other.

“I see you’ve found Ruki’s wardrobe?” Aoi said with a smirk, but Kyo just shrugged and smiled.

“Don’t you ever get tired of chasing around for whatever it is he wants this week?” Aoi asked, curiously. Kyo laughed and shook his head.

“Not really. It makes him happy, and I like to see him happy. Also, happy Ruki means even more amazing sex than usual,” he said bluntly and smirked at Aoi’s expression.

“What’s with the blushing bride expression, you do know what sex is right?” Kyo sniggered at Aoi’s huff.

“So what, you only get him stuff because of the sex?” he said, incredulously.

“Not _only_ because of the sex,” Kyo smirked, before he turned around and led the way out of the store to try to find some books that everyone hadn’t read fifteen times already.

Aoi trailed after him, thinking about how little he knew about Daichi. Had the omega ever had a boyfriend? He was pretty young, but not _that_ young. Suddenly he realized how little he knew about the omega, and frowned a little. He would just have to try to talk to his friends to find out. The idea to ask the omega himself didn’t even cross his mind.

. . . . .

Toshiya put down the spade and sighed. He stood up to stretch, his back making plopping sounds.

“Crap, my back is killing me,” he whined. “How did they do this in the old days, work all day on the field?”

“They had better technique,” Aoi said, leaning on his spade and wiping the sweat from his face. Toshiya made a noise in agreement and stretched again. Then he looked at his alpha friend a little curiously.

“Hey, is everything ok, Aoi? You have been unusually quiet lately.”

Aoi looked up, surprised. “Yeah, everything’s fine. I don’t know, have I been quiet? I hadn’t noticed.”

“Mmm, you have been. Anything on your mind?”

Yeah, Daichi was on his mind 24/7, but he couldn’t exactly say that, now could he? He was supposed to do his job no matter what.

“I’m sorry, have I been slacking off? I didn’t mean to.”

Toshiya shook his head. “No, not at all. It’s just, you have kept to yourself more, I guess. I was just a little worried.”

Aoi shrugged. “Nothing to worry about, but thanks for looking out for me.” He peered at his friend. “How about you? Everything ok with you and Shinya?”

Toshiya smiled. “Yeah, everything’s fine. He’s doing a lot better now. I’m so glad he’s here. I mean, if we’d waited like just one more day before we went on that supply trip he would’ve died. It scares the shit out of me sometimes when I think about it.”

Aoi nodded, he could understand that. Both Koichi and Shinya had had really tough times After, before they met their lovers, and the thought of what they had been through made Aoi angry every time. At least Daichi had been with them from the start, so he hadn’t had to face the same thing.

And there he went again, thinking of Daichi. They were talking about Shinya, for god’s sake. He sighed and tried to put the omega out of his mind for a second, picking up his shovel.

“You’re doing it again,” Toshiya said. Aoi raised his head, questioningly.

“Shutting yourself off and thinking about something else,” his friend said.

“Oh… I was just… thinking about what Shin and Kou went through out there, that’s all. It pisses me off that the world is so fucked up.”

It was just a little lie. A tiny one. Nothing to worry about.


	2. Chapter 2

_Holy sh…_ Aoi didn’t know where to turn. Daichi had just sat down next to him at the table. Nothing weird about that, they often moved around and sat wherever they felt like it that night. But tonight Daichi had chosen the chair next to his, and Aoi was dying. He glanced at the omega, sweet and friendly to everyone as usual. His motions were so graceful, and when he cocked his head to listen to something Masa said, Aoi thought everyone would hear his heart pounding.

He tore his eyes off the omega, and found Cazqui watching him from across the table. Crap, those two were friends. What was Cazqui thinking? And more importantly, what would he say to his friend afterwards?

Aoi pretended like he hadn’t noticed the omega’s eyes on him, and started talking to Miya instead. They were far into a discussion about one of the new books that they had brought back, when Aoi felt Daichi move next to him, and his arm brushed against the alpha’s. His breath hitched involuntarily, and he turned a little pink, hoping no one had noticed. Miya was still talking about the book, good. Aoi flicked his eyes quickly over the table to Cazqui.

Shit. He had most definitely noticed. He was smirking, leaning his elbows on the table and his head on his hands, watching Aoi intently. The alpha glared at him but couldn’t risk saying anything then and there. He turned away, ignoring the omega for the rest of the dinner, and excused himself as soon as he could after they had finished dinner.

Once he was out on the porch, he stopped and took a few deep breaths, trying to calm down. This was all getting out of hand. He froze when he heard the door open behind him, and he didn’t have to guess who it was.

“He’s probably already noticed, you know. Everyone else has,” came Cazqui’s calm voice.

“Don’t you dare tell him!” Aoi sputtered, turning around to frown at the omega.

Cazqui looked surprised. “Of course not. You are gonna tell him yourself, right? And I’d make it soon before he gets tired of waiting for you.”

Aoi opened his mouth, but didn’t really know what to say at that, so he shut it again.

“Is it really that hard to tell him you like him?” Cazqui asked, tilting his head. “He’s a sweet guy, if he’s not interested he’ll let you down gently.”

“Do you think so?” Aoi mumbled, not even sure himself why this was so difficult for him.

“I’m sure of it. He’s the kindest and sweetest guy you’ll ever find, he wouldn’t harm a fly. If he turns you down, he will do it kindly.” Cazqui hesitated for a second, opening the door to go back inside.

“But somehow I don’t think he will,” he added softly, before he stepped inside again and shut the door behind him.

Aoi felt like the world was spinning. Could he really do this? Could he tell Daichi how he felt? He had to sit down on the stairs for a moment, leaning his head on the cool stone pillar that held up the balcony. Why was this so hard? He had no idea, but he had to just go for it if he didn’t want to lose his chance.

Ok, Tomorrow. He’d do it tomorrow.

. . . . .

Except tomorrow, it was raining hard and everyone was inside, in a foul mood. And the day after was Sunday, and all the omegas spent it together at the beach playing in the water. There was no way in hell Aoi was going to do this in public. And the next day was his turn to go on a hunting trip, and so on and so forth. It was almost two weeks later when Yukke asked him one night.

“So have you talked to Daichi yet?”

The grumpy frown he got in reply said everything.

“Oh, come on, just talk to him! You don’t even have to say you’re interested at first, just make normal conversation for god’s sake. You used to talk to him like everyone else before, right? So just go back to old times.”

“I will, stop nagging,” Aoi muttered, more annoyed with himself than with Yukke.

“Aoi, you’re gonna throw away an opportunity if you don’t talk to him soon,” his roommate sighed. “Just live a little, take a chance.”

Aoi threw down the book he hadn’t been reading for at least an hour (reading took concentration he didn’t have nowadays), and got up from his chair. He stomped over to the door, his irritation very evident. Yukke looked at him with one eyebrow raised.

“Now where are you going?”

“I’m hungry,” Aoi muttered, “I’m gonna get some food with a side order of peace and quiet.” With that, he slammed the door behind him and stomped up to the big house. He had to stop and take a deep breath before he snuck in, everyone was sleeping and he couldn’t exactly stomp in and slam the door here.

He made his way stealthily to the kitchen, and opened the door only to realize a candle was lit and someone else was in the room.

Oh crap.

Daichi looked at him with wide eyes, a carrot half way up to his mouth. His hair was put up in an adorable knot, and he had one of his oversized shirts on, and it had slipped off his shoulder and showed off that silky soft skin… Aoi swallowed hard, but he couldn’t exactly back out now, that would just be rude. So he took a deep breath and forced his legs to walk straight as he walked into the kitchen and grabbed himself an apple.

“Just a little night-time snack,” he smiled, trying to appear normal, and then turned to walk back out.

“Aoi?” came a small voice from behind him. He closed his eyes for a second to calm down, and then he turned around.

“Yes?”

“Won’t you sit down with me for a few minutes? Eating alone is boring.” Daichi’s dark eyes were pools for him to drown in, and he had no choice but to wobble back to the table and sit down.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, Aoi trying to eat his apple with a mouth that was dry as the desert, and Daichi crunching down on his carrot. Finally, the omega swallowed the last of the carrot and looked at the alpha, tilting his head in that cute manner of his.

“Have I done anything wrong?” he said suddenly, making Aoi cough, apple spurting over the table.

“Oh, shit, sorry,” he said, quickly getting rid of the pieces of apple. Then he glanced at the omega, squirming a little on his chair. “No, of course you haven’t done anything wrong. I’m sorry, this is all my fault. I should just…” He almost got off the chair when that cute voice stopped him.

“What is your fault?”

Aoi sighed and sat back down. “This…” he gestured between them, “this awkwardness. It’s my fault.”

“Why?”

“Because… I like you,” he mumbled, looking down in his lap. “And I feel bad because… Because I started liking you when I watched you nude.” When he had said the words, he realized how they sounded, and he sputtered, trying to take it back.

“I mean, no, not like that. It wasn’t…” He gave up and sighed deeply, and glanced at the omega. He looked more confused than anything.

“I… I happened to see you naked, I didn’t mean to, I swear! I was on my way to the beach, and I heard a sound and I thought it was the fox, so I snuck up to see it and… Well, it was you. And you were changing into swim wear. I didn’t mean to peek, I’m so, so sorry! I feel awful about it,” he finished, looking dejected.

For a moment, the kitchen was quiet.

“So you liked what you saw?”

Aoi stared in shock at the little omega, who was watching him with the same innocent expression as always. Did he just say…?

“Well, yeah,” he mumbled, “of course I did. You’re beautiful.”

“Thank you,” the omega said and smiled.

Say what now? Aoi couldn’t believe the turn this conversation had taken.

“So you don’t mind that I, accidentally of course, saw you without your clothes on?”

Daichi smiled and looked down onto his hands in a demure look, before he answered.

“Well, no. I would’ve felt bad if I hadn’t given you a hard-on with that show.”

Aoi’s face went completely white. He was beyond shocked. This little, demure, sweet, innocent being had done that on purpose?! To rile him up? That little thing? But he was so… sweet… and… very sweet… and… innocent…

Daichi giggled, his hand in front of mouth. “You look so funny right now,” he offered, tilting his head again so that he showed off more of that alluring neck, with the adorable little shoulder that went down into a perfect little arm and FOR FUCK’S SAKE WHAT DID THIS GUY DO TO HIM?

“You’ve just been playing me all along,” he said, accusingly, and glared at the omega. Somehow though, he didn’t manage to look quite as menacing as he had intended, what with the smile he couldn’t stop from twitching on his lips.

“Yup. You were easy,” Daichi concluded firmly. “I’m sorry, but I’ve been waiting for you to see me forever, and you just never got it. So when I heard you come down that path, and I knew it was you because I heard you humming, I seized the moment.”

He peered over at Aoi, looking a little uncertain all of a sudden.

“Was it wrong of me?” he asked, the innocent and demure little creature back.

Aoi couldn’t help laughing now. He had been so scared to admit he had peeked in the bushes like a pervert, and now it was actually kind of a relief to realize he had been set up. He reached his hand out over the table, gently taking the omega’s hand in his and squeezing it a little.

“No, it wasn’t wrong. I never pictured you quite so devious, but that’s ok. I can roll with that,” he smiled cheekily, lifting the little hand to his lips.

“Say,” he offered, “do you like roses?”

. . . . .

He had kicked Yukke out for the evening, told him to go fuck Natsu by the lake or something (always a fun thing to say if you wanted Yukke’s ears to turn red), and then he had prepared the cabin so it was as clean as it could get in an hour. He had even picked some flowers and put in a glass on the table, a silly gesture but one he hoped Daichi would like.

When the knock on the door came he jumped all the same, and he dried his sweaty hands on his pants before he opened it. The omega was beautiful as always, the long dark hair put up in an artful knot to show off the rose earrings properly. Apparently Ruki had lent him some of the make-up that he’d forced Kyo to find for him, because he had black eyeliner and a dark red lipstick that made him look sexy and vampy, but still innocent and sweet. It was confusing but oh so very hot, and Aoi couldn’t help pulling the omega in for a kiss even before he had shut the door behind him.

“Wow, you’re beautiful,” he panted when they finally let go of each other. Daichi smiled at him, and wiped a little lipstick off the side of the alpha’s mouth with his thumb.

“Thank you. You don’t look half bad yourself,” he said, eyeing Aoi’s attempt at fixing himself up a bit with appreciation. Aoi felt himself straighten his back and puff his chest out, grinning widely, until he caught himself. He shook his head a little and sniggered at himself.

“What’s so funny?” Daichi said, a little confused as to why his compliment was the subject of laughter. Aoi smiled brightly at him and leaned forward to give him another quick kiss.

“Just that you seem to have a way of making me prance around like an idiot to impress you. How did you even manage that just from changing in front of me?”

The omega smiled behind his hand, eyes downcast as if he was blushing. Aoi was beginning to see through that façade by now though. Daichi was far from as innocent as he looked. A sentiment he proved with his next comment.

“Oh, maybe I just have a very alluring ass and know what to do with it,” he said, doe-eyes blinking at Aoi. The alpha’s mouth went dry at the sight and he took a deep breath.

“Ok,” he said, “now you’re controlling my breathing as well. That is just evil.”

Daichi laughed, a sparkling laughter that made Aoi’s knees weak and his groin tingle. Before he knew it, he had pulled the omega into his arms and kissed him fiercely. He felt Daichi mold himself to his body, letting him take control immediately. And oh, did he take control. A second later, the omega was on his back on the bed, Aoi’s hand underneath his shirt. Daichi moaned cutely and leaned his head to the side, letting Aoi lick and kiss his way along that delicious neck.

The omega’s scent was intoxicating, and Aoi buried his nose in his neck, incredibly aroused. It took all his restraint not to bite down, his instincts screaming at him to make this gorgeous omega his. To distract himself, he leaned down and started lavishing attention on Daichi’s beautiful torso instead. He nibbled and finally bit down a little on a nipple, the omega crying out, writhing beneath him.

“You’re so fucking sexy,” Aoi murmured, trailing kisses down the omega’s side. Daichi moaned and arched into his touch, seemingly beyond words already. Aoi glanced up at the omega’s face, his head thrown back and his eyes clouded with lust. Those luscious lips were slightly parted as he panted and moaned, and it was the most erotic thing Aoi had ever seen. He groaned at the sight, his cock almost aching by now. He quickly got rid of his own clothes and almost ripped the omega’s off in his hurry to see that body again.

It was just as amazing as he remembered it. Graceful even in the heat of passion, that skin just as silky to touch as it looked, and god, those legs. Daichi looked at him, licking his lips, and that was all it took for Aoi to lose it. A second later he had grabbed the omega’s wrists and held him down as he thrust into that body he had dreamed of every moment of every day for weeks now.

He paused for a moment, closing his eyes and letting himself enjoy being encased in that velvety warmth. It was heaven, there really was no other way to describe it. Daichi whined and bucked his hips, trying to get him to move, just as out of it as Aoi, and when the alpha started to move he almost screamed in pleasure. It was hard and fast, and oh so good, but after a few minutes Aoi pulled out, releasing the grip on the omega’s wrists.

“Turn over and show me your ass,” he ordered, Daichi giving him a dazed smile as he obeyed. The alpha admired the soft curves for a moment, the curves that had made him fall flat on his face for this little omega, before he grabbed the hips hard and thrust back inside. They were moaning in unison now, and Aoi snuck his hand down to caress Daichi’s cock, just teasing lightly and not really stroking. But it was enough to make the omega let out a long, harsh moan and come violently beneath him, clenching around Aoi’s cock and pushing him over the edge.

His knot firmly in place, it was almost hard to maneuver them to a comfortable position when his whole body just wanted to collapse on top of the omega. But finally, they were lying close, Aoi nuzzling Daichi’s neck and drawing in that sweet scent of his.

“This isn’t how I planned it,” he finally mumbled.

“Oh? You didn’t plan on fucking me?” Daichi sounded surprised.

“Oh no, I definitely planned on fucking you,” Aoi grinned. “I just planned on us talking for a while first, you know, actual dating, getting to know each other, that kind of thing.”

The omega made a sleepy noise. “Aoi,” he mumbled, “we already know each other. We can talk later. Right now, we both needed to fuck.”

Aoi couldn’t help laughing. “Well, there’s one thing I didn’t know about you,” he said, kissing the omega’s shoulder.

“Oh?” Daichi was very sleepy by now. “What’s that?”

“That you’re no innocent little sweet thing. You’re a sexy vixen who can be even more vulgar than me.”

Daichi giggled a little. “Mmmm, that’s true. But you like it.”

The alpha smiled and pulled the omega closer. “Yeah, I do. I really, really do.”

There was no reply apart from the soft breath of sleep.


End file.
